This invention relates to an improved film splice.
More particularly, the invention relates to a film splice of the kind which is applied to opposite major surfaces of abutted film-strip ends.
Film splices for adhesively connecting the abutted ends of two film strips, so as to form a splice, have already been proposed. They utilize a single adhesive strip that is mounted on two carrier strips. In use, the carrier strips are pulled off the adhesive strip in mutually opposite directions and, while this takes place, first one portion of the adhesive strip is pressed against one major surface of the abutted film strip ends and then the remainder of the adhesive strip is similarly pressed against the other major surface of the film strip ends. The adhesive strip is provided with perforations which register with the film-strip perforations as the splice is applied.
This type of film splice, which is especially used in film presses and similar apparatus, has the disadvantage that the adhesive strip must be bent about one edge of the joined film strips, so that the total width of the film strip--from edge to edge--is increased in the splice area by at least the thickness of the adhesive strip. This has the disadvantage that when the thus joined film is run through a projector, it tends to "jump", i.e. become displaced, as the splice goes through the mechanism--and this movement is clearly visible on the projection screen. In fact, a film splice usually covers a film length corresponding to four consecutive film frames, two on each side of the butt joint. When the film is run at the internationally standard projecting speed, the "jump" or offset of the picture is visible on the screen for about one-fourth second, which is long enough to be found intensely disturbing by the human eye and mind. In the event that for some reason several of these splices follow one another in close succession as is often the case with spliced film, the disturbance which they create due to the constant "jumping" of the image on the screen, becomes just about intolerable.